


Surprises

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon’s POV of the final battle during Devil’s Trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please, can I have Demon!John? I’ll take such good care of him - let him tie me to my bed and do all kinds of naughty things to me, even. *bats eyelashes*  
> Author’s Notes: I’ll bet the Demon wasn’t expecting _that_.

It grins with John’s mouth, watching Dean bleed out, pinned like an insect against the wall. Then again, that’s all these humans are to It. Insects, some of them pretty and multicoloured like Sam and his kindred spirits. But the others, like Dean and John Winchester? Useless, except for crushing down. Speaking of which-

_Look, John,_ It taunts, _you get to watch another family member dying in front of you. First Mary, and now Dean. Didn’t you swear to yourself that this would never ever happen again?_ It laughs as John struggles and weeps, trapped inside himself.

It tears at Dean again, almost casually, opening another crimson rivulet. Just because it can.

“Dad, please,” Dean whispers, broken.

It suddenly gets an idea, delighted. As John twists and writhes deep inside, the Demon releases Its hold. Just long enough for John to think he’s somehow managed to break free. The Demon even idly releases Sam from the wall. He’s not a threat. He won’t kill his own father.

“Stop,” John whispers, staring shakily at his eldest son. “Stop it.” But he’s only free for a second.

The Demon waits until Sam has the Colt in his hand. Then It takes over again, reveling in John’s silent howl of protest as he’s driven back under, turning to face the youngest Winchester. “Kill me, you kill Daddy,” It reminds him gleefully.

It grins. Sammy won’t kill John. The Demon can enjoy his anguish and pain for a few seconds, before pinning him to the wall again and getting back to the business of killing. Yum.

Except, that’s not what happens. The Demon gets Its first surprise of the night.

“I know,” Sammy says. And _pulls the trigger_.

The Demon stands, frozen with shock. Then the pain sears through It, and It collapses –still wearing John’s body- to the floor. It tries to get away, but It’s trapped. John won’t let It go. Caught, It screams and clutches at Itself. It’s not fatally wounded, but the shot _burns_ , and It can’t regain control over Its puppet.

Still, as long as It stays inside John, It’s safe. It’s sure of that.

Or so It thinks.

It watches, furious, as John fights his way back to the world, back to consciousness. “Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me. I can feel it. You _shoot_ me.”

The Demon, suddenly shocked and afraid, is now the one screaming protests. _You’d kill yourself, just to destroy me? You_ wouldn’t _!!!_

“You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!” John ignores It.

The Demon is terrified, as Sam raises the gun and cocks it. It thrashes, cutting at John on the inside, but the bullet has weakened It. It can’t take over again.

“Do it now!” John yells. 

A weak voice sounds from the side of the room. “Sam, don’t you do it. _Don’t_ you do it.”

 _Yes, Sam, listen to your dying brother,_ the Demon thinks, fighting still. Yes, It’s weakened, but John is rapidly losing his ability to hold it here. A few more seconds, and the Demon can escape.

“You’ve got to hurry! I can’t hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me!” John is desperate, pleading.

The Demon rips at John again, raging. _Let me go!_ “Son, I’m begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!”

There- the way out. The Demon finds it, even as Dean’s tear-filled voice sounds weakly again. “Sam, no.”

John must feel the Demon starting to slip free, because he tries one last time: “You do this! Sammy! Sam-“

Too late. The Demon forces John’s mouth open and pours Itself out. It jumps to the floor, spilling through the cracks in the boards, and away.

Away into darkness, to nurse Its wounds. To marvel angrily at the determination of a man –insect- who would so readily sacrifice his own life – and demand that his sons participate personally in that sacrifice, too – for revenge.

The Demon snarls to Itself, calling Its children to It. Well, It knows now. It won’t make that mistake again.


End file.
